Left Brain, Right Brain
by flyawaymydarlings
Summary: Ten and Rose go to find out about an odd futuristic corporation that caused men go crazy. When Ten gets caught and experimented on, will Rose be able to get him back? And while inside his mind, the fun and logical part of him go at it, backed by each of their respective Romana's. Inspired by Bo Burnham's Left Brain Right Brain song, from his show "what."
1. Chapter 1

_((Link to Bo Burnham's song: watch?v=VE6lHJXcnV8 ))_

Year; 2990. Planet; Earth. Place; Hamilton, Massachusetts, America.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed to Rose.

"Why are we here again?" Rose asked, playing with her jacket's zipper, looking bored.

"Because, in the next year the Burnham factory is found to be the captives of 24,602 males older than 22." He smiled, a glint in his eye, tossing his sonic in the air and catching it repeatedly.

Rose took the bait. "Why?"

"That's what we're going to find out." He pushed off the console, taking her hand, pulling her along.

"They didn't find out when they found the men?" Rose asked once they were outside.

"No, the whole company was shut down almost overnight. Anyone working for it was either found dead or managed to make their way off the grid."

"That's terrifying." She said, causing him to drop his grin and nod somberly.

"It gets worse. All the men left there… They were completely mad. Family's identified or claimed most of them, and none of them had any mental illness beforehand. Some had slight depression, or social anxiety, but none were absolutely bonkers like how they were found." He glanced down at Rose, who looked horrified, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"How can the world have become so awful?" She mumbled.

"It always has been." They had stopped walking, a dark look passing over the Doctor's face. It passed, and he perked up again. "Right, let's go make sure that doesn't happen though, yeah?"

"It's not a set point?"

"Rose Tyler, would I meddle in a set point in time?" He hadn't yet, really, but that made him sound boring. The sarcasm added humor. Humor to cover up horror. What an awful out.

_Focus, Doctor. _He shook his head. He realized Rose had said something, and looked up at her, eyebrows up. "Sorry, what?" He smiled.

"I just said, 'no, of course not.'" The teasing edge he was sure she had the first time was gone, a look of concern on her face. "You alright?" She asked softly.

"I'm always alright." He chipped, starting to walk again.

Rose frowned, but didn't push. "Alright." They continued until they were standing outside the large factories doors. "We're just planning to walk in?" Rose looked skeptical.

The glint had returned to the Doctor's eyes. "No, of course not! I have a plan." His voice changed to a mumble. "Sort of." He returned to his normal volume. "Stay here."

"Likely." She snorted, following after. The Doctor sighed, wishing she wouldn't follow him into possible danger, the danger he had brought her to, but also rather glad for her company. Ugh, his thoughts were so against each other, all the time. He made a mental note to work that out, followed by thinking that wasn't going to happen. Why must he be such a sarcastic prick?

"Rose…" He would try, at the least.

"Oh, it's not like you haven't gotten me into places much worse than this." She countered.

_Well. _He couldn't argue that. "Brave heart, Tyler." He smiled, immediately feeling ill about it afterwards. Those memories were meant to be pushed down. Rose seemed too focused on the task at hand, not noticing his moment of nostalgia.

"If anything, Doctor, you should be the one that will get in trouble. Right gender and age, until they figure out you aren't human."

The Doctor laughed as they walked through the double doors. "Me? In trouble? _Nah._"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's demeanor changed completely, as soon as he entered the building. He quickly straightened, going into a false reporter mode, picking up traits he remembered from Sarah Jane. "Hello." He greeted the receptionist, not using his normal cheerful tone, instead formal, with an American accent.

"Who are you?" The receptionist asked, barely looking up from her computer. The woman provided a strange contrast to the large, completely white room, white desk, and white laptop. She was in bright pink, with matching pink lipstick.

"John Smith, for Time magazine. This is my assistant and photographer, Daisy Taylor." Rose glared at him, unamused. The Doctor twitched his eyebrows, implying for her to get in character.

The receptionist glanced up. "Where's her camera?"

"She's new. And quite bad at her job. Forgot it, daft girl." He mumbled to the receptionist. Rose glared further, quickly changing to feigned embarrassment when the lady turned her gaze onto Rose.

"I thought it was in my car, but it seemed to have been misplaced." She tried.

"A Brit?" The woman raised her eyebrows. "We don't get many of them around here.

"No? Well, isn't she special?" The Doctor lanced his voice with sarcasm, giving Rose an apologizing glance first chance he got.

"You have no appointment scheduled." The woman dismissed.

"No?" He leaned against the desk. "I should. Scheduled one with Mr. Burnham himself last month."

The woman glared up at him. "That's odd, as no Mr. Burnham works at this company." Her hand flicked off her keyboard and underneath the desk, causing an alarm to sound and red lights from who knows where to flash insistently. Two burly men appeared at from an elevator at the end of the hall.

"Oh, they work fast, don't they?" The Doctor had dropped his accent. He grabbed Rose's hand. "Run!" He pulled her back through the doors, racing all the way back to the TARDIS.

After they had both caught their breath, the Doctor spoke. "That didn't go exactly as planned."

"You actually went in there with no plan!"

"There was a plan! A vague one… It just didn't work as well as hoped." He defended.

"So what? That's that then?"

The Doctor looked offended. "Rose Tyler, giving up after one attempt, I'm surprised of you!" He teased. "We'll just have to go with plan B." He chipped.

"You didn't have a plan A." She argued.

"No matter, I have a plan B anyway." He pushed himself off the console with a grin.

"And your vagueness of it is making me doubt you more." Her voice was sing-song, her face sarcastic. She walked toward him, and the Doctor stopped in front of her, a charming grin on. Rose eyed him wearily. "Don't you dare say what you're about to say." She commanded.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic. "Sneak in after lights off."

"I told you not to say that."


End file.
